


Eyes Language

by creepyjuliet96



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyjuliet96/pseuds/creepyjuliet96
Summary: A long time it was, three years, or even more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original stories from Shinee fandom with the same tittle. And I only change the characters and fit them to this joyful fandom. Because spirk, gOD I love this pairing to the bones. HAR HAR.
> 
> So yeah, any and every credit belong to the author of the original work. But if there is anyone here know the stories and link to the original fic, I will gladly put them in this post. Thank you.

The low sound of the front door’s lock echoed throughout the quite modern flat, indicating the arrival of its owner. “I’m home” he said with a frustrated sigh, wasn’t home a happy place to be in? Before proceeding further inside, he stood and rubbed his temples _‘smile, she’s innocent of your crimes, smile for her’_ he told himself. Putting the prettiest smile, he went to the kitchen where he was sure he’ll find Carol in, probably preparing one of the most delicious dinners. He was right; there she stood, beautiful smile and a cute pink apron, skillfully slicing a cucumber.  

Though, she wasn’t alone “Look who’s here, sweetie” Carol beamed.

Their eyes met, his heart thumped _‘this can’t be’;_ it’s the same tall figure, whom haunted his thoughts, every day and night. It was covered in light blue blouse and black formal pants, stressing on his body of perfection even more. It the same smiley eyes, that have never failed to hold more than one meaning at once. Now, there he stood in front of him, making all memories flash again in the speed of light.

“Hello, Jim, It is been a long time.” His deeply voice spoke.

A long time it was, three years, or even more. But, he hasn’t changed a one bit; life might have been good to him. Unlike Jim, whose eyes held nothing; emptiness occupied them. Silence took way too long, the shorter unable to reply, or even comprehend. _‘Yes, he’s back’_ instead, he kept on repeating this three words in his head.  

“Dinner will be ready in a few, you two go catch up.” Carol pushed them out.

They sat together in the living room, was it awkward? No, that wasn’t the case here. Each one of them knew exactly what the other is thinking of, but neither was brave enough to even start talking. Jim lifted up his eyes to meet with those of the other...   

 _‘Why did you leave me, Spock?’_   

‘ _I_   _could not stay any longer’_   

 _'But, you promised to never leave’_   

 _‘We were getting out of hand;_   _I_   _left to protect you, Jim’_

Jim looked away, unsatisfied with the reply he read in the other’s eyes. He looked down at his hands, fingers nervously fiddling with nothing in particular. He was about to get up, to escape, from the suffocating atmosphere surrounding the two. But he was held back by a large hand on his wrist, holding on tightly, it was almost hurting.

“I am back” Spock said looking directly at Jim’s soul via his dark large eyes.

Jim stared back, blue eyes looking back and forth between the two doe eyes. The taller nodded with a smile, loosening his grip on the other, that one word meant something larger than its meaning. The blonde’s eyes gathered tears, threatening to fall and break every part of strength he claimed to hold, Spock is back.  

\-----

“Ah…” a melodic whimper escaped the shorter, slightly, parted lips.

Spock was plunged on his neck, softly kissing the other’s soft skin, indulging himself in the very much familiar scent. It was still the same, felt the same, alluring and intoxicating. They excused themselves with the excuse of catching up and went to Spock’s place; if they held any longer, they’d be in the danger of a massive explosion.

Half naked, Jim was now laid on the other’s bed, his back arched, making his heated slightly sweaty skin touch Spock’s tanned one. Whimpers not hard to be noticed, shivers that travelled all over their veins, and lust that screamed of need filled the thick air, it was too intense.   

“I missed you” Spock stopped, and pushed the other’s hair back to look in his blue eyes.

Jim looked back at him, his hands were resting on the Vulcan's broad shoulders. He slid them further to his back and brought Spock closer for a hug. Jim’s hips moved upward on their own accord brushing both of their clothed groins together. It didn’t stop there, their hips didn’t stop, and they pushed and humped dryly at each other.

“I need…” He whispered this wasn’t enough for him. Spock looked at him, his hands travelling down; opening the blonde’s zipper and sliding his hand inside.  He rested his hands on Jim’s pulsing member making the other shamelessly push himself on it, the Vulcan started rubbing “Ah, I need…” he repeated unable to complete his embarrassing sentence.

Spock rubbed harder, and Jim’s eyes closed, feeling like a caged tortured animal. All of this was driving him to the edge, he needed. Building up the courage, he brought his hands to rest on Spock’s pants, fiddling helplessly to open them. All while Spock did the same with his pants, the two were lost in ecstasy.   

“Please, I need…” Jim said again.

Spock smiled and got closer to the others face, capturing the sweet plump lips between his, the thick lips of the younger never failing to satisfy him “What do you need?” he rested his forehead on the other’s smiling softly. Jim looked at the other’s too close eyes “To feel you” he whispered eyes never darting.

Spock could have come, right there, right then, just from the intense look Jim held. He dropped being cool and sat up, looking at the beautiful creature sprawled naked in front of him. Jim masculine little body, glistering and glowing, turned him on even more.     

“Oh god…” He said out of breath, feeling every inch of Spock inside of him.

How they missed each other, how they needed each other, it translated into needful thrusts, large embraces, out of breath gasps, and shameless loud moans. In, and out, slow and steady, they moved. Jim’s strings that held him back from crying broke and tears travelled down his cheeks.

Tears that said how much he was hurt over the past three years, and how much he’s feeling good now, he didn’t even know why he’s crying, but he know now who he needs, and what should he do. Spock stopped moving and looked at him “Ashayam…” he slowly wiped the tears away, afraid of the other’s tears.

“No, no, move…” Jim said with flushed face, pushing himself up to keep going.

Spock moved again, aiming right, hitting the most sensitive spot within Jim’s body. The older screamed, shouting his favorite name, urging for more. Their speed increased, and their cries rose in volume. They, once again in more than three years, entered the world they have created for themselves behind everyone else.   

“I love you” Spock whispered, looking at Jim’s wetted with tears face.

This was enough to do the rest, Jim’s body shook violently, moaning a loud cry of Spock’s name, feeling relieved of his need; he has felt him to the end. Spock hugged the small figure of his lover while filling him with his warm cum, hips moving unsteadily to ride the sweet long awaited orgasm.    

Half an hour later,

Jim facing the wall, Spock laying right behind him holding him tightly. He could feel the warm breaths on the crook of his neck, followed by little sweet kisses.  He closed his eyes, the tears coming back again _‘What’s wrong with me?’_

A little whimper gave him away, and Spock asked with voice tinted with pain “You...regretted?” his grip loosened as he sat back up. Jim sat up immediately and hugged the other from the side, hiding his face in the other’s shoulder

“Let’s not be a secret anymore…” he whispered, tightening his hold.

Spock smiled and turned to hold the other’s face up, bringing him closer by pulling his chin to him. He stopped when their faces were inches apart, Jim’s eyes fluttered close awaiting for what’s next, Spock smiled and attached their lips in a sweet meaningful kiss. The kiss broke, and the two stared deeply into each other’s eyes.

Jim now knows that what others think of him does not matter, his happiness, and the happiness of his lover is what matters. He’ll hurt and lose people, but as long as he gets to be with Spock, everyone else can just go to hell. Being gay was never a crime, and he’s not a sinner.   

 _‘Spock, I’ll fight the world for you.’_   

_‘I will never leave you again, Jim.’_


End file.
